


Skin Hungry

by Katrina



Series: Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Community: trope_bingo, Ichigo has plans after this, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Pre-Relationship, altered states of mind, snuggly Ichigo, snuggly Urahara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Sometimes there are lab accidents. Usually disastrous. This one, Ichigo decides, isn't quite so bad.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: Trope Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	Skin Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a fun one. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. Square of Altered States (of the mind).

“Urahara-san,” Ichigo called out, setting the bag down on the table. He frowned a bit. The man knew he had planned on coming over for lunch. After everything that had happened with the Fullbringers, Ichigo had had it out with the older man. Well, he had planned on it. In an uncanny echo of his return from rescuing Rukia, Urahara had apologized.

That had been enough to take Ichigo’s feet out from under him, metaphorically. 

They had finally worked things out, and Ichigo found himself spending a lot of the time at the shoten. Karin continued to visit as well, but Ichigo found a lot of times it was just him and Urahara. The man would even let Ichigo watch as he worked on some of his various projects. 

It had turned into a regular thing, them having lunch when both were free. Urahara had been giving small lessons. Nothing like before, learning how to fight to save his life. Now Ichigo was learning more about how Soul Society worked. The noble houses, the squads, how people moved between places where they really weren't supposed to. 

Ichigo was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to be learning the last, but that was okay. He figured it was good information to have, given how things seemed to go. 

They had planned on meeting up today. Yuzu had even made bentos for them to share. She seemed to really enjoy the fact that he was getting out and visiting people. At least, she and Karin were always whispering and giggling when they heard he was planning on going over. 

Sometimes, he just accepted he had no idea how his sisters worked. 

“Urahara-san?” he called again. He didn’t actually see anyone. The shop was closed, and he didn’t hear anyone else moving around either. 

Then the room shook as the sound of an explosion rocked it.

There was no hesitation as Ichigo bolted to where the sound came from. He grabbed a fire extinguisher as he went, yelling for Urahara as he went. There was no smell of smoke, so that might be good, but it also might not be. 

It was easy to see which lab Urahara had been in, the door was blown clean off, some sort of dust filling the air. Holding his breath, Ichigo ducked in, looking around and spotted a slumped form against one wall. Another look around he saw that there were no flames, just something sparking on a table. Whatever Urahara had been working on wasn’t flammable, at least. 

Ichigo traded the fire extinguisher out for a first aid kid, and he went to check on the other man. There was a worrying lack of movement from the slumped form. 

Dropping to his knees, Ichigo’s hand hovered over him for a moment. Urahara had lost his hat, and Ichigo could see blood staining pale hair a bit. It looked bad, but Ichigo knew that head injuries bled a lot. 

His eyes blurred a moment, and Ichigo realized there was something in the air. 

“I hope you can fix your gigai if I mess it up,” he muttered, moving to scoop the unconscious man up. He would have never done this with a human, but Urahara was tough. His personal gigai could take some serious hits. That, Ichigo knew for a fact. 

He got them out of that room, with it’s weird hazy air. On one hand, he was actually really worried about what they may have just breathed in. On the other hand, Urahara started to come to as he was moved. 

For someone who was so tall, he was surprisingly light, but Ichigo still almost dropped him as Urahara…. The only word was nuzzled. He nuzzled Ichigo’s shoulder, and was probably bleeding all over him as well. A glance over told Ichigo he was correct. Great. He liked this shirt. 

Getting them away from whatever was all over the room, he set Urahara down. Had abandoned the first aid kit, but he knew there would be another one in here. There were a lot of first aid kits all through the shoten. 

Thankfully, Urahara was aware enough to keep himself upright as he was set down. He blinked up at Ichigo, and the teen paused. Urahara’s eyes were dark, with only a thin ring of grey around blown pupils. His face was….relaxed, eyes wide as he looked up at Ichigo. And the smile he gave Ichigo could only be described as lazily happy. 

Fingers drifted over and tangled on the edge of Ichigo’s shirt, thumb moving to brush over the hint of skin that was exposed by that. “Okay,” Ichigo said, shifting away from the unexpected contact. “Let’s get your head patched up.”

He untangled his shirt and stood to get the kit in this room. Though he paused, turning at the sound of loss that came from Urahara. He had never heard that noise from the man before. “Urahara-san?”

A slow blink, the man swaying a bit. “Leaving?” he asked, sounding bereft at the idea. Those dark eyes were tracking him, but it was still odd seeing that there were such open emotions on that face. 

Something in Ichigo curled warmly in his belly at the way Urahara was looking at him. As if Ichigo was the one thing he wanted. 

Feeling a burn along his skin, Ichigo coughed. “No,” he said, uncertain how to react to this. Urahara looked so vulnerable, and it threw Ichigo. “Just grabbing this.” A quick snag of the first aid kit, and then he was moving back to Urahara. The blond smiled at him, moves still slow as he leaned towards Ichigo. 

Ichigo should stop him, because it was obvious something was affecting Urahara’s mental state. But he was willing to ignore the voice telling him this was a bad idea as he dug through the kit. As he did, Urahara reached for him again, hands slipping under the edge of Ichigo’s shirt. His palms pressed against Ichigo’s hips, fingers brushing over skin. 

Sucking in a shivering breath, Ichigo made himself focus. Okay, there was -definitely- something in the room. He was starting to feel a little fuzzy himself. Mentally slapping himself, Ichigo reached up and tugged Urahara’s head forward. The other went easily, too easily, and Ichigo had to stop him from nuzzling in against Ichigo again. Ignoring the whine of disappointment, Ichigo looked over the injury. 

It didn’t look too bad, though the area was wet with blood. Pulling out some gauze, Ichigo cleaned the spot as best he could, looking at the gash itself. Not bad, it probably could use a stitch, but he wasn’t prepared for that. A new piece of gauze was pressed against the spot to stop the bleeding. 

“Where is everyone else?” he asked as he spoke. “And what happened?”

There was a slightly pained sound from Urahara at the pressure. “Out,” he said finally. Then leaned in against Ichigo again, fingers petting against the younger man’s skin. “And boom.” He hummed as he pressed his forehead against Ichigo’s neck, skin warm against Ichigo’s. “Large boom,” he added. 

There was another whine as Ichigo pushed him back finally, the head injury as taken care of as Ichigo could do. Now he looked the man over, testing ribs and making sure there was no other spots bleeding. Had to catch Urahara’s hands as he tried to return the favor.

And found himself distracted by just rubbing his fingers against Urahara’s wrists. The skin felt nice under his fingertips. Ichigo wanted to run his hands all over Urahara, just to touch. There wasn’t even a sexual component to it that he could feel. Just the idea of wanting to...cuddle. 

Really, Ichigo was reminded of a particularly wild club experience while he was at his more depressive period of power loss. “You are high as fuck, Urahara-san,” he said, a little amused now. There didn’t seem to be anything wrong, other than being knocked loopy by the smack into the wall and being dosed by whatever it was. 

Urahara paused at that, eyes meeting Ichigo’s. Then he smiled. “Yes,” he agreed, and leaned in again. He curled his arms around Ichigo, nuzzling in against the teen’s throat.

Ichigo, honestly? Had no real desire to stop him. Was feeling pretty good himself, and figured he had finally started having his own reaction to whatever it was the man had been playing with. 

That was really the last thing he recalled until he blinked into awareness, staring at the ceiling and missing his shirt. He wasn’t the only one partially stripped, and he stared at all the bare skin he saw on Urahara. Nothing too wild, they were both stripped to the waist and tangled up. 

He should get them both up and moving. But everything was still a bit fuzzy on the edges, and Urahara was warm. Ichigo looked at the man, distracted by pale lashes against Urahara’s cheek, the man’s breath slow and easy against Ichigo’s shoulder. 

Waking up curled with the man, feeling him warm and lax against his side, made Ichigo feel...happy. Really happy. In a way he hadn’t been for years.

Oh, Ichigo was in trouble. So much trouble. 

But he was used to being in trouble. 

So he shut his eyes and relaxed again. When Urahara woke up, they could talk, as long as the man was more coherent than earlier. 

This was the sort of trouble that Ichigo was interested in exploring more. Hopefully, Urahara would be interested in helping him.


End file.
